


The 100 Imagines Collection [SFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: The 100 Imagines [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, Safe For Work, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving The 100 characters! Only SFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes!





	1. Bellamy Blake - falling in love with you while you’re on the Ring because you try your hardest to lighten the mood whenever you can and when he starts growing his beard you tease him about it and he winds up kissing you.

Gif source:  [Bell](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/175933098467/octavia-marie-blake-accio-bellarkes-bellamy)

> _Imagine Bellamy falling in love with you while you’re on the Ring because you try your hardest to lighten the mood whenever you can and when he starts growing his beard you tease him about it and he winds up kissing you._

———- Request for anon ———-

The Ring could get pretty damn gloomy, especially in the early days after escaping the radiation wave that hit Earth. You had no idea if anyone you’d left behind had really survived, all of you living on the hope that they had and the single, guttural need to survive yourselves. And maybe humor was your defense mechanism, but you sure as hell couldn’t survive without trying your hardest to lighten the mood around the Ring. You all did what you’d always done, and adapted to your situation in order to keep on living day-to-day.

Bellamy wonders sometimes if you knew just when he needed a pick-me-up, because somehow you always managed to bring a smile to his face.

“Bell, I’m digging the Man of the Wild look you’ve got going on,” you grin, gesturing to your face to bring his attention to his beard, “very, ‘I can kill a boar with my bare hands.’” He lowers his head, unable to stop his grin at your teasing, his own hand coming to brush at the stubble that was beginning to grow there.

“I don’t think there are boars still around,” when he glances at you, there’s a twinkle of amusement in his eye, along with something more mischievous as he teases you back with, “but I’m glad to know you take interest in how I grow my facial hair. Observant of you.”

Bellamy wonders if you know how cute you look when you’re embarrassed, too.

“When I see your mug every day of the week, I’d be pretty blind not to notice,” with a roll of your eyes, you hope he doesn’t notice he doesn’t notice how he always manages to get you flustered.

“Oh, and that’s the only reason you notice, huh.”

“What other reason could there be?”

“I can think of a few,” there’s a dare in his voice, urging you to push the conversation further.

“Really?” you lean towards him, taking the dare, “Enlighten me, Bellamy.” You wouldn’t say his hand coming to the curve of your neck is unexpected, but almost relieving when he finally pulls you in to press a slow, sweet kiss against your lips. It was laced with the mood your back-and-forth banter had blossomed, light and playful as you kiss him back nearly instantly. That newfound stubble of his scratches, welcomed by your smoother skin. When the kiss breaks, there’s no hiding either of your grins. “Alright, so I think the beard’s kind of hot.”

Smug, he hums before leaning back in for a second kiss, “I knew it.”


	2. Bellamy Blake - coming to find you on watch only to distract you when he kisses you and you wind up making out against a tree.

Gif source:  [Bellamy](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/172703194152/enjolraz-favorite-book-bellarke-moments-part1)

> _Imagine Bellamy coming to find you on watch only to distract you when he kisses you and you wind up making out against a tree._

———  _Request for anon_  ———-

“Bell,” his name is a giggle on your lips as you lean away from his hands, only for him to pull you back to him until you’re flush against his chest, “Bell, I’m on watch!”

“You can take a minute,” Bellamy smirks against the kiss he leaves on your neck, and you really don’t have the resolve to resist him right now. Your watch had been so boring all night, not a soul within the trees beyond your camp. Bellamy was far more interesting.

“Okay,” you sigh, giving in completely and settling him with a stipulation of your accentuated, “ _one_ minute, or I’ll be abandoning my post to spend the night with you, instead.”

He looks rather proud of himself, “Well, we can’t have that.” But his body tells a different story when he dips his head to capture your lips, pushing you against what must have been a nearby tree judging by the irregular earthy firmness at your back.

Truthfully, his distraction was entirely welcome.

 


	3. Bellamy Blake, Roan - you are Roan’s second, but he is secretly in love with you, and he gets jealous when he catches Bellamy flirting with you.

Gif source:  [Roan](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/175700912462/bobmorleyisking-you-will-obey-your-king)  |  [Bellamy](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/172989433207/bellamyblakepositivity-countdown-to-season-5)

> _Imagine you are Roan’s second, but he is secretly in love with you, and he gets jealous when he catches Bellamy flirting with you.  
> _

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Roan clenches his jaw when he spots you, laughing with Bellamy kom Skaikru. Octavia stood beside you, but with the way the man leant towards you, it was clear he was being more than just friendly. Roan moves towards the three of you, glare biting into your skin like a dagger and drawing your attention. Your smile fades immediately at the sight of the prince of Azgeda. The two Skaikru notice your shift in demeanor, their eyes drawing to Roan as he walks past the three of you roughly, barking out your name in an unsaid order to follow him.

You don’t offer an apology or an “excuse me,” instead rushing after Roan with a quick skip in your step, wondering just how he had gotten into such a sour mood this time.

When you reach his side, you nod to him, acknowledging his call and waiting an order, “Prince Roan?”

His displeased eyes turn to you, annoyance in his tone that you just can’t figure the reason for, until he nods towards where Bellamy Blake still looked on after you, “If you wish to be my Second, you must focus on things that matter.” He doesn’t need to specify to earn a blush from you as you realize he was referring to the way Bellamy had been flirting. When you look back to your commander to find him glaring a tad longer than necessary at Bellamy, you can’t build up the courage to ask the question that bit at the back of your tongue.

_Was he jealous?_


	4. Clarke Griffin, Jasper Jordan - Imagine you and your younger sister were ratted out by Jasper back on the Ark, which is what got you both locked up, so when Clarke needs help saving Jasper from his wounds from the grounders you refuse...

Gif source:  [Jasper](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/172703138292/together-forevermore-countdown-to-the-100)

> _Imagine you and your younger sister were ratted out by Jasper back on the Ark, which is what got you both locked up, so when Clarke needs help saving Jasper from his wounds from the grounders you refuse to help because of the past you have with him._

———   _Request for[@cokecola4211](https://tmblr.co/mgOG3HTF99wJsvpNl15okGA)_  ———

She calls your name, as you storm from the tent, rushing after you until she catches up. Her hand reaches out, grasping at your shoulder in her attempt to stop you, and jumping back when you round angrily at her.

“You’re one of the few people here who knows anything about medicine, and you won’t help me save him? What is wrong with you?” she sounds incredulous, looking at you as if you had grown a second head, as if she couldn’t possibly understand why you won’t help her— because she couldn’t understand.

“You don’t know what he did to me! What he did to my family!” you shout back at her, feeling your chest constrict in the remembrance of your parents, and a sister you had lost when the grounders attacked. You didn’t even know if she was alive, so really, Jasper was directly responsible for her loss, too, in your eyes.

“What could he have possibly done that you’re ready to let him die for?” Clarke shoots back, and you stew under her self-righteous stare.

“He told on my parents! He ratted us out on the Ark! Why do you think we wound up imprisoned, Clarke? It wasn’t because of anything serious, nothing that anyone would have missed. My parents died for it, and my sister is probably dead, too, all because of him! So excuse me for not wanting to save the guy who cost me everything!”

This time, she doesn’t run after you when you turn on your heel and storm off, brushing angry tears from your eyes.

The person you were now, after what he had done, and what you had lost, wouldn’t let you help her. Besides, you had more important things to worry about than saving the traitor. You had to find your sister.


End file.
